1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multitask processor, a multitask processing method and a multitask processing display method and a storage medium that are used, for example, when testing or debugging a multitask object-oriented program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is not easy to check program processes one by one in testing or debugging of a multitask program created in the object-oriented environment. Improvement is desired for such checking.
When a multitask object-oriented program is prepared by describing an application program in object-oriented language for execution in the multitask processing (such program is hereinafter referred to as the "program"), the program is generally test-run and debugged on an actual computer so that the program is completed in a more improved form.
When debugging a created program, for example, it is important to analyze and examine the entire program or some of the objects in the program with establishing correspondence between the task operation status information whether the task is in waiting or in operation and the information about the object operated by the task and about the method for the operation.
While the information about the task status is at the level of the operation system (hereinafter abridged as "OS"), the information related to the object and method is at the application level. They exist at different levels. It is difficult to record these two different types of information (task and object) with establishing correspondence between them.
Conventionally, the names of the events occurring in execution of the individual tasks are recorded as the history on the axis of task execution time so that the user can verify the program by examining the execution status of the individual tasks and the event occurrence timing.
In the multitask processing, however, several tasks mutually operate objects. Therefore, it is quite difficult for a user who is checking the execution status of the individual tasks, to verify whether the operation contents of the entire program or some of the objects are appropriate or not. It takes so much time, for example to find a programming bug which causes task switching by scheduling and accessing to objects to be made in an unexpected order, for example. Such conventional method has a poor debugging efficiency.